


Royal Comings

by gsaiyn



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lissa has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: It's been just over a year since the day Lissa watched as two important people in her life die. Now she often remembers that day in slow motion and gets sucked back into that day, losing all grips on reality for a moment.





	

“My Exalt, you have a peace meeting today at noon that is planned to last four hours. Given certain circumstances, the meeting could take between three and six hours. If we’re able to end the meeting at the proposed time, you will look over the Pegasus Knights’ training. Afterwards, we will meet with Khan Flavia. Do not worry about travel, Khan Flavia agreed to meet us here at the castle while Khan Basilio watches over Fort Ferox while she is away. Hopefully we can arrange a time for you to meet with Emmeryn in the infirmary to check on her health. If not, I can get word from our clerics before you turn in for the night.” Lissa listened as Cordelia spoke to her of the day’s events. 

The sun was already reaching for the middle of the sky to tell Lissa to get ready for the dreaded peace meeting. She knew she had to do it, but she hadn’t the energy to do anything important anymore since that day. 

“My Exalt, are you listening to me?” Cordelia waved her hand in front of Lissa’s face for a brief moment to catch her attention. “You cannot miss today’s peace meeting. I don’t want to lose a third Exalt in the same life time.”

Lissa took a deep breath. Time had not done her well; for being only eighteen-years-old, Lissa appeared to be in her thirties already. Hairs were already graying and she didn’t do much to hide them, either. Her life style could be described as doing the minimal self-care to keep going. “I know, Cordelia. It’s almost time to get going.” Her voice had changed from being light and bubbly to tired and heavy. Her tongue felt like stone in her mouth, using a little more strength to form letters and words and sentences that were coherent to the people around her. “I’ll go get Maribelle. We’ll leave when she’s ready.” As she walked away, the weight in her feet was apparent to anyone who looked at her. She lost the bounce in her step a year ago. On that day it felt like the whole kingdom lost the bounce in their step, but Lissa was seemingly the only one not to get her bounce back. 

As Lissa trudged down the castle’s halls, she was left to wander her thoughts alone. Images of that day flashed in her head as she relived it in slow motion. In one moment she and her older brother were talking after a hard fought battle they had won. The next moment, her attention was distracted by something behind Chrom. In the next, Chrom stopped talking and was looking in the direction that came a scream for help. Off to their right they heard a strangled cry that had come from Chrom’s spouse, Robin. Chrom’s attention was averted to running to rescue them. Before Lissa could scream and warn her brother, a previously presumed dead enemy snuck up behind him. Lissa blocked out the memory of what happened after that. All she recalled from that point on was standing over four corpses; two that were of the enemy and two that were of her family. 

Lissa fell back against the wall and held her head in her hands. Eyes closed tight and mumbling to herself. She jumped in her skin and gasped when a set of hands grabbed her by the shoulders. “It’s over,” ran through her head as the hands’ grip tightened. They squeezed her and nails dug into her skin. She could hear the raspy growl of a Risen in her ears. Her heart was racing and racing, she couldn’t breathe anymore. 

“Lissa! Lissa! Don’t pass out on me now! Open your eyes!” A voice broke through the hallucination. Lissa was reluctant to move, not even her eyelids. As she tried to focus on reality, the digging nails in her skin slowly went away, the pressure was no longer there. In the sensation’s place were the hands of Maribelle resting gently against Lissa’s arms. She moved Lissa slowly into her arms and held her close, stroking her hand through Lissa’s haircut and whispering reassuring things to her. “Listen to my voice, darling. You are safe. You’re not on the battlefield anymore. You are safely in your beloved wife’s arms. She’s holding you close, she’s keeping you safe. Listen to me, Lissa. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. It’s all okay.” 

Lissa’s body heaved gently as she cried silently against Maribelle’s shoulder. Maribelle grew up to be a few inches taller than Lissa and normally teased her for being short. It was moments like these when Lissa didn’t mind the height difference. “I… I had an episode…” she managed to get out between sobs.

“I know, dear. It’s okay now. You’re in the castle, safe from harm. You’re in my arms now. I won’t let anyone or anything hurt you.”

“Thank you, Mari…” Her sobs slowed down until she only shook a little with drained energy. 

“You’re welcome, darling. I know you just had an episode but we have to get you cleaned up for the peace meeting.” Maribelle tried to not sound insincere about the events that just took place but they did need to get ready to leave soon.

Lissa straightened up and looked at Maribelle clearly. To her relief, Maribelle looked nothing at all like a Risen monster. Marielle’s blonde curls fell gently against her face, next to her pale skin, the pink color of her eyes popped out in a pleasant way, even dressed in her War Cleric armor she seemed like a dainty princess. Lissa knew better, though. She knew Maribelle had the strength to protect Lissa and herself both. She hated that she felt like a burden like this but she grew to accept the fact. “I know, Mari. I was on my way to get you when it happened.”

“Oh, dear…”

“Just give me a few minutes to get ready, I won’t take long. Not even after that.”

“Well, I’m still going to wait outside the door while you get ready. Just in case, you know?”

“Thank you, again, Maribelle. I don’t know where I’d be without you by my side.”


End file.
